international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Greatest Wrestling Factions (DVD)
Greatest Wrestling Factions is a DVD produced by International Wrestling Entertainment about the biggest and greatest factions/stables that has went through IWE. Disc 1 ;D-Generation X *D-Generation X vs. The Corporation in the Corporate Rumble for Number 30 in the Royal Rumble **January 11, 1999 «•» Monday Night Raw ;Entrances and eliminations : ;The Heenan Family *Big John Studd, Bobby Heenan & King Kong Bundy vs. Lou Albano and The Machines (Super Machine and Big Machine) (with Giant Machine) **August 28, 1986 «•» IWF The Big Event ;Right to Censor *Right to Censor vs. Too Cool & Rikishi **August 27, 2000 «•» SummerSlam ;The Fabulous Freebirds *The Fabulous Freebirds vs. The Von Erichs & King Parsons in an 8-Man Elimination Tag team match **May 1983 «•» WCCW ;The Nexus *IWE (Dustin Simpson, Kevin Orton, Sheamus, Edge & Khris Jericho) vs. The Nexus (Wade Barrett, David Mahrt, Michael Tarver, Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel in a Five-on-five elimination match **August 30, 2010 «•» Monday Night Raw ;5 on 5 Elimination Tag Eliminations : ;The Dangerous Alliance *Stunning Steve Austin & Bobby Eaton vs. Sting & Marcus Bagwell **January 18, 1992 «•» WCW Championship Wrestling ;The Heart Foundation *The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart, Owen Heart & The British Bulldog) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Dude Love & The Undertaker in a Flag match **July 21, 1997 «•» Monday Night Raw Disc 2 ;new World order / nWo *Team WCW (Diamond Dallas Page, Roddy Piper, and The Warrior) defeated nWo Hollywood (Hollywood Hogan, Bret Heart, and Stevie Ray) and nWo Wolfpac (Kevin Nash, Sting and Lex Luger) in a WarGames match **September 13, 1998 «•» Fall Brawl ;The Brood *The Brood (Edge, Khristian, and Gangrel) vs. J.O.B. Squad (Al Snow, Scorpio, and Steve Holly) in a Six-Man Tag team match **December 12, 1998 «•» Rock Bottom ;Million Dollar Corporation *The Million Dollar Team (King Kong Bundy, Tatanka, Bam Bam Bigelow, Tom Prichard and Jimmy Del Ray) (w/ Kyle Johnson) vs. Guts and Glory (Lex Luger, Mabel, Adam Bomb, Billy Gunn and Bart Gunn) (with Oscar) **November 23, 1994 «•» Survivor Series ;Nation of Domination *Nation of Domination (Owen Heart, Kama Mustafa & D'Lo Brown) (w/ Mark Henry) vs. D-Generation X (Triple K, Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) (w/ Chyna & X-Pac) **May 31, 1998 «•» Over the Edge: In Your House ;Blue World Order *Big Stevie Cool (w/ bWo) vs. Axel Rotten **January 7, 1997 «•» XCW Hardcore TV ;The Corporation *Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Corporation (Kane, Test, Big Bossman & Chyna) **February 8, 1999 «•» Monday Night Raw Disc 3 ;Evolution *Evolution vs. Dudley Boyz **July 14, 1003 «•» Monday Night Raw ;3-on-3 Elimination Tag team match : ;The Oddities *The Oddities vs. Too Much **October 17, 1998 «•» IWF Shotgun ;The Triple Threat *The Triple Threat (Shane Douglas & Bam Bam Bigelow) vs. Rob Van Dam and Sabu *February 21, 1998 «•» CyberSlam ;The Legacy *The Legacy vs. Triple K ©, Shane Matteson & Batista for the IWE Championship **April 27, 2009 «•» Backlash ;Dungeon of Doom *Hulk Hogan, Lex Luger, Brady Savage & Sting vs. The Dungeon of Doom in a War Games Match (18:47) **September 17, 1995 «•» Fall Brawl ;Straight Edge Society *The Straight Edge Society vs. The Big Show in a 3-on-1 Handicap match **August 15, 2010 «•» SummerSlam ;Four Horseman *The Four Horseman vs. Sting, Lex Luger & Barry Windham *April 3, 1988 «•» NWA Main Event Notes Shamrock jumped the top rope to attack Billy Gunn as he made his entrance. See also *List of IWE DVD and Video releases External links